I Found Love At The Moonlight Club
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella decided to find a job and gets a job at the Moonlight Club. Gabriella also fines her soulmate at the club too. Gabriella and Troy are both trying to save money up to get a place of there own,so they will not have to live with their friends anymore. Will Troy and Gabriella end up living together? Will Troy and Gabriella also end up engaged too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was living with her two friends Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella had decided she was going to find a job, so she could make some money and saved it too. So that afternoon she went hout looking for a job. She was walking by the Moonlight Club , when she saw the help wanted sign. So Gabriella went into the Moonlight Club to see if she could get the job there. So she found the manager and asked him what the job was. The manage told Gabriella they needed a waitress to start right away. Gabriella asked the manager if she could have the job. So the manager gave Gabriella a test, which she passed. The manager told Gabriella she was hired and would be work at night as a waitress. The manager told Gabriella she will be starting tonight. Gabriella told the manager she would see him tonight then. So Gabriella left the Moonlight Club and went back home to fine clothes to wear at her new job.

Mean while Troy, Chad and Zeke were living together for now. Troy and Chad were working at the Moonlight Club. Troy was a waiter at the Moonlight Club and Chad was a bartender at the Moonlight Club. Troy and Chad wanted to save their money, to eventually get a place of their own. Zeke did not mind Troy and Chad living with him for now. Zeke was working at a restraunt as a cook for now, till he could start his own restraunt. Troy and Chad were getting ready for work that night. Troy was having a feeling that some thing good was about to happen to him. Troy and Chad left the apartment for work.

Gabriella was getting ready for work, when her friend Sharpay came into her room. Sharpay asked Gabriella where she was going. Gabriella told Sharpay that she got a job at the Moonlight Club. Sharpay asked Gabriella what kind of job she would be doing at the Moonlight Club. Gabriella told Sharpay she was going to be a waitress there. Sharpay told Gabriella that she was happy that she has a job now. Gabriella told Sharpay she had to get to work now. So Gabriella left the apartment and head for work. Gabriella was also having a feeling some thing good was going to be happening to her tonight too.

Troy and Chad arrived at work on time. Chad went behind the bar, while Troy went to put is waiter apron on. The manager came out and told Chad that he hire a new girl, that will be waitressing tonight. Chad told the manager he would tell Troy then too. The manager went back to his office after letting Chad know about the new girl working that night. Troy came back out, after he put his apron on. Chad told Troy that the manager had told him that a new girl was hired and she would be waitressing tonight. Troy was wondering who the girl was.

Gabriella arrived at work on time too. She went to get her apron and to put it on. Gabriella came back out and went to the first table and asked them what they wanted to drink. The people at the first table told her what they would like to drink. Gabriella went to the bar and told the bartender Chad what the table she was waitressing at want for drinks. Chad realize that the girl talking to him must be the new waitress. So Chad asked the girl what her name was, while getting the drinks ready. Gabriella interduced herself to Chad and Chad did the same thing. Gabriella took her drinks to the table she was waiting on.

Troy had just got done waiting on four tables, when he noticed the new girl taking drinks to a table. Troy went back over to Chad and asked him if that was the new girl. Chad told Troy that it is the new girl. Troy asked Chad if he knows what her name is. Chad told Troy that the new girl's name is Gabriella. Troy liked Gabriella's name alot. Chad saw that his friend Troy could not keep his eyes off of Gabriella.

Gabriella could feel some one staring at her. Gabriella turn around to find out who was staring at her. Gabriella then saw Troy at the bar talking to Chad. Gabriella wonder who the guy was that was talking to Chad. As Gabriella was getting ready to turn a way, she notice the guy that had been talking to Chad was looking at her. Gabriella also notice the guy had really blue eyes too. Gabriella started feeling butterflies in her stomache. Gabriella realized she was having feelings for this guy with blues eyes. Gabriella went back to work and went to the next table.

Troy and finished talking to Chad for now. Troy then looked over at Gabriella and saw her looking at him. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Troy was thinking about interducing himself to Gabriella after work. Troy also realized he was having feeling for Gabriella even thought he did not know her yet. Troy went back to work and tried to ignore his feelings for Gabriella. Troy went to his next table.

Chad saw how Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other. Chad also knew that Troy and Gabriella were falling for each other too. Chad decided he was going to talk Troy into talking to Gabriella after work. Chad hope that Gabriella might have a friend that he could get with. Chad went back to work too. Chad saw Gabriella coming over to the bar to get the drinks that had been order at the table she had left.

The Moonlight Club closed for the night and they were cleaning up before leaving. Gabriella was washing the tables she had waited on. Troy was also washing tables too. Chad cleaned the bar before leaving it. Gabriella went to take her apron off and hang it up for the night. Troy had followed Gabriella and took his apron off, to hang it up too. Gabriella saw Troy hang his apron up too. Troy walked over to Gabriella and interduced himself to her and she did the same. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to come with him and Chad back at their place. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come with him. So they left the room they had hanged their aprons in and went to get Chad.

Gabriella asked Troy if he and Chad had girlfriends. Troy told Gabriella that he and Chad do not have a girlfriend. Gabriella smiled at Troy as they walked over to Chad. They left the Moonlight Club together and head back to the apartments. Chad asked Gabriella if she had any single female friends. Gabriella told Chad she had one single friend named Taylor. Chad liked the name Taylor alot. They got to Troy and Chad's apartment that they shared with Zeke. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go to his room and change hios clothes. So Chad and Gabriella sat on the couch and talked some more. Chad asked Gabriella if she had a picture of Taylor.

Gabriella told Chad she has one and showed him the picture of Taylor. Gabriella told Chad he would be the perfect guy for Taylor. Gabriella asked Chad if he wanted to have Taylor's number so he can call her. Chad told Gabriella that he would like to have Taylor's number , so he can asked her out on a date. So Gabriella put Taylor's number in Chad's cell phone. Chad gave Gabriella his cell phone number to give to Taylor. Chad thanked Gabriella for giving him Taylor's number.

Troy came back out of his bedroom and went to sick dow n next to Gabriella on the couch. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he was going to go to bed now. Gabriella told Chad not to forget to call Taylor and ask her out. Chad told Gabriella he would not forget. After Chad went to bed, Gabriella told Troy she was going to call Taylor and let her know that Chad would be calling her. So Gabriella called Taylor and told her that Chad would be calling her soon. Gabriella was surprise Taylor was not mad at her for giving Chad her cell phone number.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and talked for a and Gabriella started to get to know each other. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him the next night which they had off. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him. So Troy gave Gabriella his cell phone number and she did the same thing. Gabriella also told Troy the apartment number she was staying in too. Troy told Gabriella he would see her for their date later. Gabriella decided to give Troy a kiss on the lips before she left. Troy was shock at first, but he respond back to the kiss. After they pulled away from the kiss, they said good night. Gabriella headed to the apartment she was sharing with her friends. Gabriella was happy that their apartments they were staying in were in the same building.

Gabriella walked into the apartment and then locke the door. Gabriella sent a text to Troy to tell him she was in the apartment now. Gabriella went to her bedroom with a smile on her face. Gabriella got ready for bed and sould not stop thinking about the kiss she and Troy shared. Gabriella crawled into her bed. Gabriella coould not wait for her date with Troy later on. Gabriella went to sleep for the night. Troy locked the apartment door and went to his room with a huge grin on his face. Troy got into his bed for the night. Troy could not wait for his date with Gabriella later on. Troy went to sleep for the night too.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. A few minute later Taylor had woke up and took a shower had gotten dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to see Gabriella making breakfast with a smile on her face. Taylor asked Gabriella what has her in a good mood. Gabriella told Taylor that she has a date with Troy later. Taylor was happy that Gabriella had a date with Troy. So Taylor asked Gabriella what Chad was like and if she had a picture of him.

Gabriella told Taylor that Chad is a nice guy and that he is fun to hang out with. Gabriella had took a picture of Chad, which she had on her cell phone. So Gabriella showed Taylor the picture of Chad. Taylor said to Gabriella that she thinks Chad is cute, even though she has not meant him yet. Gabriella said to Taylor that once she meets him ,that she want to see him alot. Taylor said to Gabriella that she can not wait to meet Gabriella and Taylor were eating their breakfast, when Sharpay came into the kitchen. Gabriella had finish eating her breakfast and was washing her dishes. Sharpay saw a smile on Gabriella's face and she asked Taylor what was up with Gabriella. Taylor told Sharpay that Gabriella has a date with Troy later on.

Sharpay was happy that Gabriella had a date with Troy later on. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she wanted help on picking an outfit for her date. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she could use her help on choosing a outfit wo wear for her date with Troy. So Gabriella and Sharpay went to her bedroom to look for a outfit for her to wear for her date with Troy. Taylor decided to send Chad a text message on her way to work. Taylor was getting tired of working as a teacher at the school. Taylor was thinking of quitting at the school. Taylor was thinking about getting a job at the Moonlight Club if they had another opening. Taylor saw a text from Chad and respond back to him. Taylor text Chad till she got to her job.

Mean while Troy was in the kitchen finishing eating his breakfast and thinking about Gabriella too. Troy decided to send Gabriella a text message. Chad came into the kitchen and saw that Troy had a grin on his face. Chad asked his friend Troy why he was so happy. Troy told Chad that he has a date with Gabriella later on. Chad told Troy that he was happy for him , having a date with Gabriella. Chad asked Troy what they were going to do till time for his date with Gabriella. Troy told Chad since they have the night off, they could play some video games till time for him to get ready for his date with Gabriella. Chad said to Troy lets go play some video games then. So Troy and Chad went to the living room and started playing video games.

Zeke saw Chad and Troy playing video games in the living room. Zeke also had notice that Troy was smiling. Zeke wondered what had Troy in a good mood that day. Chad saw Zeke come in the living room. Zeke asked Troy why he is smiling. Troy told Zeke that he has a date with Gabriella later on. Zeke asked Troy where he meant Gabriella at. Troy told Zeke that Gabriella works at the Moonlight Club too. Chad told Zeke that Gabriella is the new waitress at the Moonlight Club and she works the sames nights they do. Zeke said that his girlfriend Sharpay will not let him meet her room mates Gabriella and Taylor yet. Chad said to Zeke that he can not wait to meet Taylor in person.

Gabriella and Sharpay finally found the outfit for her to wear on her date with Troy. Sharpay told Gabriella she has another date with her boyfriend Zeke. Gabriella asked Sharpay when she was going to meet her boyfriend Zeke. Sharpay told Gabrielal she will get to meet Zeke soon. Sharpay went to her room to pick her outfit for her date night with Zeke. Gabriella decided to call Troy and see if she could come over to visit him. Troy told Gabriella she coudl come over to visit them for a little bit. So Gabriella put her shoes and grabbed her purse before she left her apartment.

Troy told Chad and Zeke that Gabriella was coming over to visit them for a while. Chad said to Troy he could not wait to see and talk with Gabriella again. Troy told Chad he could not wait to see and talk to Gabriella too. Zeke said to Troy and Chad that he can not wait to meet Gabriella. Not long after Troy told and Zeke that Gabriella ws coming to visit them, there was a knock on their door. Chad open the door and let Gabriella into their apartment. Gabriella went over to Troy and gave him a hello kiss on the lips, which he respond back to. Chad and Zeke cleared their throats to get Troy and Gabriella's attention.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Zeke walked over to Gabriella and interduce himself to her and she did the same thing. Zeke told Gabriella he been wanting to meet her. Gabriella todl Zeke she has wanted to meet him too. Gabriella told Zeke that Sharpay talks about him all the smiled when Gabriella told him that Sharpay talks about him to her and Taylor. Zeke told Gabriella would like to meet Taylor too. Troy had his arms around Gabriella, which she did not mind at all. Zeke said to Gabriella he could not understand why she would not let them meet. Gabriella told Zeke that she did not understand why Sharpay had not let them meet either. So Gabriella visited with Troy and his room mates for a little bit.

Troy told Gabriella he could not wait for their date later on. Gabriella told Troy she felt the same way. So Gabriella told Troy she was going to back to her apartment and get ready for their date. So Gabriella gave Troy a kiss goodbye and told him she would see him in a little bit for their date. Gabriella went back to her apartment and went to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Troy. Troy told Chad and Zeke that he is going to asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend tonight after they come back from their date. Chad said he is going to asked Taylor later if she will go on a date with him tomorrow night, since he has it off too. Zeke told Troy and Chad he was going to go get ready for his date night with his girlfriend Sharpay.

Troy went to his bedroom and got ready for his date with Gabriella. Troy could not wait to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Chad was texting Taylor, when Troy came out of his bedroom. Troy asked Chad if he looked okey. Chad told Troy that he looks fine. So Troy made sure he had his cell phone, keys and wallet on him before he left to pick Gabriella up. Gabriella was ready for her date with Troy and was waiting for him to pick her up. Troy arrived at the apartment that Gabriella was sharing with her two friends. Troy knocked on the door and Gabriella answer the door. Troy told Gabriella that she looked beautiful in the outfit she was wearing. Gabriella told Troy he looked good too. So Gabriella grabbed her purse and they left for their date that night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the restraunt and got out of the car. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the restraunt together. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under Bolton. The hostess took Troy and Gabriella to their table. The hostess told Troy and Gabriella that their waitress would be with them soon. So Troy and Gabriella looked at the menu to see what they wanted to eat for dinner. A few minutes later the waitress came to their table and asked them if they were ready to order. Troy and Gabriella told the waitress that they were ready to order their food Troy and Gabriella ordered their food and drink. The waitress left their table to go get their food for them. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were waiting for their food and drinks.

Troy and Gabriella were really getting to know each other well. A hour later their food and drinks arrived. They ate their dinner and drank their drink too. After they were done eating, Troy went to pay the bill and they left the restraunt together. Troy took Gabriella to the ice cream parlor to get some ice cream for dessert. Troy and Gabriella finished their ice cream and left for home. They went back to his apartment that he was sharing with his friends. They arrived back at the apartment building. They got out of his car and went into the apartment building. They went to his apartment that he was sharing with his friends. Once they were in the apartment, they shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. So they went back to kissing each other on the lips. While they were kissing, Troy picked Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around him. They went to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, he shut the door behind him. Troy put Gabriella up against the bedroom door and they were really kissing.

Troy carried Gabriella over to his bed and laid her down on it. They started taking each others clothes off, while they were kissing some more. Troy took one of her breast in his mouth and started sucking on it while rubbing the other one. He sucked on her other breast while rubbing the one he suck already. Gabriella was moaning the whole time he was doing that. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me now. So Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter it in her wet pussy. Once he knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out while he was thrusting slowly in and out of her. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was now thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others names while making love. Before long they came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Troy pull his soft cock out of her pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to her and pull her close to him. Troy told Gabriella that it was amazing and incredible and she said it was. They laid with each other catching their breaths, before making love two more times.

Mean while Chad was in his bedroom and talking to Taylor on the phone. Chad told Taylor he could not wait for their date tomorrow night. Chad and Taylor talked a little bit longer before they hung up with each other. Chad was getting ready for bed and he heard one of hsi room mates come into the apartment. Chad was not sure if it was Troy or Zeke that had come back home from their date. Chad decided to listen and find out which one it was. Then Chad heard Troy and Gabriella's voices. Chad was wondering if Troy had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend. That is when Chad heard Troy asking Gabriella to be his girlfriend and her telling Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. Chad was happy that Troy and Gabriella were together as a couple.

Chad went back into his room and went to find a movie to watch. Chad then heard Troy and Gabriella going into his room. Chad had put the movie he chose to watch, when he heard Troy and Gabriella moaning and saying each others names. Chad then realized that Troy and Gabriella were having sex. Chad wish his room was not next to Troy's bedroom. Chad turned the tv up a little so he did not have to listen to Troy and Gabriella having sex. Chad hope Zeke does not come home now. Chad watch the movie he had put in. Chad hope that once he and Taylor became a couple that they would be having sex too.

Zeke and Sharpay arrived back at his apartment he was sharing with his friends. They went into the apartment and shut the door. Zeke locked the door and took Sharpay to his room which was across from Chad's room. Zeke and Sharpay made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Troy and Gabriella made love a few more times, before they went to bed. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other in the bed. Troy made sure the blankets was covering their naked bodies, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They made love one more time in the bed and then they got dressed for the day. They came out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Chad woke up not long after and took a quick shower. Chad got dressed for the day and left his bedroom. Chad went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Chad walked into the kitchen, he saw Troy and Gabriella cooking breakfast and said good morning to them. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to Chad. Chad said to Troy he want to talk to him for a minute. So Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Troy and Chad went to the living room to talk for a minute. Troy asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about. Chad told Troy that he could hear him and Gabriella having sex last night. Troy told Chad he did not know that he was home and that he was sorry that they were loud. Chad to Troy it was okey and that he just wanted to let him know is all. So Troy went back to the kitchen amd told Gabriella what Chad told him. Gabriella said that she would try to be quiet when they make love again.

Troy told Gabriella that Chad s does not mind and he just wanted to lets us know. Chad came back in the kitchen told Gabriella that he does not mind and that he is happy for them. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he has a date with Taylor later on. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad they hope is date goes well with Taylor. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella where he should take Taylor too for their date. Troy and Gabriella told Chad he should take Taylor to Starbright restraunt. Chad thanked Troy and Gabriella for the help. So Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what they were making for breakfast and they told Chad they were making scrabble eggas and bacon. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that it sound good.

Zeke and Sharpay woke up not long after Chad and made love before the ygot up to take a shower together too. They got dressed for the day and left the bedroom together. Zeke and Sharpay enter the kitchen to see Troy,Gabriella and Chad eating breakfast together. Troy, Gabriella and Chad saw Zeke and Sharpay looking at them and said good morning to them too. Zeke went to make some breakfast for Sharpay and himself. Sharpay went over to Gabriella and asked her what was up. Gabriella told Sharpay that she and Troy are together now as a couple. Sharpay told Gabriella she was happy for her. Gabriella asked Sharpay why she would not let her and Taylor meet Zeke sooner. Sharpay told Gabriella that she was making sure that he was the one.

Troy, Gabriella and Chad finish eating their breakfast. Gabriella askedChad if he want to meet Taylor now before their date. Chad told Gabriella that hewould liek to meet Taylor before their date later on. So Troy, Gabriella and Chad left the apartment and went down the hall to the apartment she was sharing with her friends. Gabriella unlocked the door and they went inside. Taylor was in the kitchen washing her dishes up and did not hear Gabriella, Troy and Chad come in the apartment. Gabriella told Troy and Chad that she can scare the heck out of Taylor. So Troy and Chad followed Gabriella into the kitchen. Gabriella said Taylor what are you doing. Taylor leap 3 inched in the air and then said to Gabriella do not scare m e like that again.

Troy and Chad were trying not to laugh. Gabriella told Taylor she was sorry for scaring her and that she wants her to meet some one. So Taylor turn around and saw Troy and Chad standing not very far from where she was at. Gabriella said to Taylor i like you to meet my boyfriend Troy and his friend Chad. Taylor shook Troy's hand and then she went over to Chad. Chad could not believe how beautiful Taylor was. Taylor could not believe how handsome Chad was too. Chad and Taylor could not keep their eyes off of each other. A few minutes later Taylor told Gabriella,Troy and Chad that she had to go meet her mom at the park. Chad told Taylor he would see her tonight for their date then. Taylor said to Chad she would see him later and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went out the door.

Chad said to Gabriella thanks for interducing me to Taylor. Gabriella said to Chad it was not a problem. Gabriella told Chad she knows they will be perfect for each other. Chad told Troy and Gabriella he was going to go back to the apartment to see if Zeke and Sharpay was still there. Troy said to Chad he would see him later. After Chad left to go back to their apartment, Troy and Gabriella went to her bedroom. They started making out and before long they were making love in her bed. After they made love twice, they made sure the blanket was on them before they took a nap together.

Please Review!


End file.
